


Vossa Alteza

by tearsformorguie



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Em que Courtney é uma princesa presa a um casamento arranjado e as convenções de gênero de sua época e Duncan um bobo-da-corte que utiliza de suas poesias para criticar a realeza.
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Kudos: 2





	Vossa Alteza

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, trevozineos ♥ Tudo bem?
> 
> OK! Eu já começo dizendo que eu tô muito envergonhada com os "poemas" (eu nem sei se eu posso chamar o que eu escrevi disso) porque eles estão bem ruinzinhos, mas eu não sou uma menina de poesias, então, vamo que vamo KKKKK
> 
> Apesar dos poemas ruins, eu gostei bastante de escrever essa mini au. Primeiro porque eu tava morrendo de saudade de Duncney e de escrever sobre os dois, e segundo porque eu acho que esse paralelo combina muito com os dois. Não sei se tô viajando ou não. Me digam vocês nos comentários KKKKK
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem!
> 
> Boa leitura!

**"Vossa Alteza"**

**Uma flauta era tocada ao fundo da festa,** enquanto todos os convidados do reino dançavam ao centro, felizes pelas portas do castelo abrirem-se novamente para a diversão do povo.

O motivo, no entanto, não alegrava a todos. Havia pelo menos duas pessoas em meio àquela diversão que estavam completamente alheias em seus pensamentos ao observar de fundo a festa.

A primeira delas, ou talvez a principal delas, estava sentada em seu trono observando a tudo e a todos com seu vestido roxo brilhante, feito pelos melhores costureiros do reino inteiro e com tecidos vindos de sabe-se lá onde. 

Sua alteza real, _a princesa Courtney_.

Estava linda, mas apesar da postura impecável em que se encontrava, sua vontade era de sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível. 

Sir. Justin, cujo era seu noivo de um casamento arranjado pelo seu pai, estava sentado ao seu lado, empanturrando-se com um grande pedaço de costela. Sequer notou o olhar de reprovação da moça, que deu um longo e inaudível suspiro em meio a todas as músicas. E mesmo que notasse, ela tinha a plena consciência de que nada o faria parar, porque aquele era o mundo dos homens, onde a mulher nunca tinha direito, muito menos fala.

No entanto, isso parou de lhe chamar a atenção quando seus olhos recaíram no homem que caminhava para o centro do chão de pedra, em frente onde o rei, a rainha e ela estavam sentados.

As roupas dele eram diferentes da de todos os ali presentes. Enquanto as dos convidados eram sem graça, quase que cinza como as do chão de concreto que os sustentava, as dele eram coloridas, de um tom verde vivo e chamativo, que a fazia ter sua total atenção roubada mesmo que ela lutasse tanto para evitar.

A princesa sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido ao ver o bobo-da-corte posicionar-se para começar com suas poesias satíricas. Aquele era o momento favorito de todos os convidados do reino, em que todos riam das brincadeiras e, principalmente, das críticas ácidas que acabavam por ser relatadas naquelas poesias.

Ainda que fosse alvo de grande parte das críticas, Courtney também gostava e tinha que se segurar o riso ao olhar as vestes e a maquiagem dele.

Ajeitou sua postura, como a pessoa da realeza que era, e os dois trocaram um olhar rápido e significativo. Courtney prendeu sua respiração e, após as pessoas formarem um círculo em volta dele para assisti-lo, ele começou com sua performance:

**_Ouçam! Ouçam!_ **

**_A história que lhes irei contar!_ **

**_Perdoem-me os roxos embaixo dos olhos,_ **

**_Esta noite não consegui descansar_ **

**_Uivos de dor fiquei a ouvir._ **

**_Um bem ruim que fizeram meu ouvido ruir_ **

**_E outros estranhos,_ **

**_Do quarto das moças bonitas_ **

**_Que convosco não posso dividir._ **

Courtney ouviu seus pais junto ao seu noivo gargalharem com os barulhos simulados de gemidos que ele começou a fazer. Notou ela também, que o olhar dele novamente encontrou-se com o dela e, dessa vez, ela fez questão de desviar, pois tinham muitas pessoas prestando atenção.

**_Mas o primeiro era doloroso de se ouvir_ **

**_Era de fome, febre_ **

**_E que Deus me perdoe se a peste estiver por vir._ **

**_Disso, a tirania não quer saber_ **

**_Empanturram-se com a comida que lhes dão_ **

**_E ai deles se exigirem um tostão!_ **

Fez alguns malabarismos, caiu no chão imitando uma criança e todos riram, exceto Courtney. O coração dela partiu-se ao ouvir aquilo. Não era como se ela não soubesse dos problemas que seu povo passava, mas ela era incapaz de fazer algo sem ter a aprovação do pai. 

O olhar deles voltou a se encontrar, dessa vez de uma forma mais intensa do que antes. Um mini sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e Courtney simplesmente soube que lá vinha mais uma de suas alfinetadas. Então, ele disse:

**_Um homem como eu_ **

**_Não tem chance no amor._ **

**_Não nasci com uma coroa,_ **

**_Nem com a beleza de deixar o ardor._ **

**_Nasci pobre, morrerei pobre_ **

**_E não devo nem ter terra ao meu redor_ **

**_Vossa Alteza, a mais bela entre as feias,_ **

**_A mais mandona entre os homens,_ **

**_A melhor articulada em sua fala,_ **

**_E a mais escandalosa entre os quartos._ **

**_Logo nos deixará para se tornar_ **

**_Majestade de uma Terra de Ninguém._ **

Courtney entreabriu os lábios, sentindo mais do que nunca o seu coração disparar.

**_Ele não a ama como eu a amo_ **

**_Nem vai amar_ **

**_E, isso, senhoras e senhores,_ **

**_Além dos gemidos das moças de Monpazier,_ **

**_Era o que me tirava o sono_ **

**_À noite, ao luar._ **

Os aplausos vieram da multidão, parecendo tentar calar os pensamentos barulhentos de Courtney ao acompanhar o homem se retirar.

*******

Molhou um pano velho que havia encontrado em meio às suas vestes já colocadas de lado e limpou seu rosto, tirando todo o pó branco dele junto aos desenhos coloridos. O reflexo dele, amarelado pela lanterna que queimava ao alto de seu dormitório, era completamente diferente do que a sua maquiagem mostrava. Comprimiu os lábios ao perceber que tudo o que fizera fora em vão, mas disso ele sempre soube. Só não sabia o porquê de seu coração não entender isso tanto quanto sua mente cansada.

A princesa ainda assim se casaria com ele, não importava o que fosse acontecer. Ouviu o bater duro da porta, já imaginando que fosse o carrasco o procurando para reclamar sobre o seu último espetáculo, porém, não poderia ficar mais surpreso ao ver o rosto em formato de coração mais delicado de todo reino. Courtney nem esperou para que ele a convidasse e logo foi entrando, tirando o capuz de sua cabeça. Duncan fechou a porta de forma rápida.

\- Perdeu a cabeça, princesa? - perguntou ele e observou o rosto dela transformar-se em ódio. 

\- Se eu perdi a cabeça? - repetiu ela. - Como ousa me dizer isso após o espetáculo que dera lá embaixo?

Duncan subiu seu rosto, encarando-a como ela mesma fazia com ele tantas vezes em que discutiam. Poucos sabiam disso, afinal, ninguém poderia saber que a princesa e o bobo da corte conversavam com a frequência com que eles conversavam.

\- Não a insultei, certo? A princesa deveria ficar feliz. O que mais você quer? – Disse, desviando o olhar e guardando suas coisas, as quais não eram muitas, dentro de uma pequena caixa. Sentiu o toque delicado dela queimar em seu braço e logo ele virou-se para que ela subisse suas mãos e segurasse o seu rosto.

Os olhos dela pareciam brilhar em meio ao escuro e tudo o que Duncan queria fazer era tê-la para si, não importando quem tivesse que enfrentar.

\- Quero que pare de falar aquelas coisas – pediu ela, engolindo em seco logo em seguida. – Elas me entristecem...

Ela esperava que ele risse do que estava dizendo ou até mesmo dissesse que nada daquilo era sério, que fazia tudo parte do espetáculo e que todas aquelas coisas que dizia, apesar de ter um fundo crítico de verdade, eram mentira e que ela deveria apenas ignorar e rir como os outros.

Seria muito mais fácil para ela se ele dissesse aquilo ao invés do que disse em seguida.

\- Me entristece também ter que vê-la casar com ele.

Desviou-se das mãos macias dela e andou pelo cubículo que era o seu quarto. Courtney não sabia o que fazer com suas mãos, parecia até um pouco perdida sem ele a sua frente, procurando-o com os olhos. Duncan passou as mãos em seu rosto e sentiu sentar em sua cama.

\- O que você quer que _eu_ faça, Duncan? Há situações em que eu não posso fazer nada! Até mesmo se eu me casar não poderei fazer nada! E você sabe como isso me dói.

\- Eu já disse que poderíamos fugir juntos, várias vezes. Você iria poder fazer muito mais pelas pessoas livre e fora daqui do que casada com ele! Mas tudo o que interessa a Vossa Alteza é o dinheiro, o conforto e a aprovação de seu pai, porque a princesa não pode fazer nada de errado!

Sentiu seus olhos arderem com suas lágrimas. Ao invés de chorar, levantou-se da cama e foi até ele mais uma vez. Se ao menos ele soubesse o quanto ela odiava sua vida e como ela não conseguia fazer absolutamente nada à respeito, ele não diria àquelas coisas a ela.

\- Você sabe que eu não sou assim! – Rosnou ela e então conteve seu tom de voz, lembrando-se que ela não deveria estar ali, muito menos falando com ele. Ouviram um barulho do lado de fora do corredor. Eram pessoas passando lentamente, mas que não estavam procurando ela e nem pareciam ter ouvido nada. Courtney respirou aliviada assim que foram embora e então olhou para Duncan. – Vir aqui é algo errado, Duncan. E eu estou aqui por você do mesmo jeito. Todas as vezes que eu me deixei levar por você, pelo o que nós temos, era errado.

Duncan andou até ela, calmamente, quase que a encurralando perto à porta, acentuando a mínima diferença de altura entre os dois. As pupilas dela acompanhavam cada um dos olhos dele e seu corpo tremia com a proximidade.

\- O que nós temos, princesa, _é amor_ – retrucou ele, com suavidade em sua voz. – Não estava mentindo quanto a esta parte e eu não suportaria vê-la infeliz ao lado dele, sendo que poderíamos ser felizes. Juntos.

Ela não soube ao certo se foram as palavras dele, o momento ou a proximidade, mas ela avançou sobre os lábios dele e entregou-se mais uma vez aquele sentimento. O beijo era ávido, quase que necessário e Duncan sentiu tanta felicidade dentro de seu peito que não conteve o sorriso entre cada beijo.

Percebeu que o rosto dela estava vermelho quando se separaram e ele ajeitou um dos fios bagunçados de seu cabelo, colocando-os de volta onde deveriam estar. Courtney sorriu, um tanto emocionada.

\- Vamos fazer isso.

E, naquela noite mesmo, os dois fugiram à procura de viver o amor que eles sempre quiseram ter e de liberdade.

**Author's Note:**

> IGNOREM OS POEMAS KKKKK
> 
> Me conta o que você achou ♥


End file.
